fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aemon Hightower
Lord Aemon Hightower is son of Mervyn Hightower and Falia Roxton Appearance Aemon has wide shoulders and a fairly square jaw he was a known as a fiarly handsome ship captain though he was not the man that women would leave their husbands for a night with him though he did enjoy the company of many women when he was docked at port, He is 5’10 feet tall Personality Funny,Quick witted,Insulting (to assholes),Flirt ,Kind ,Caring History Aemon was born the year 375 in the Hightower of Oldtown he was anointed with the seven oils on the day of his birth and word was quickly spread around Oldtown that he was born on the 7th hour of the 7th day though, in reality, his father had the news delayed 2 days to the public to make Aemon seem more divine. His childhood saw him reading more about the history of the seven kingdoms and how they became one unified kingdom. Because of his position in Oldtown he always had access to some of the best books in the realm and read whatever was at his disposal at any given hour of the day. It was said often by the guards around Oldtown and some Maesters that for all the reading Aemon did he should have already had the first few links to his chain. Aemon used to find those jokes enjoyable and amusing until he came to the age of 10 when the knights that followed his house began refusing to do as he said or to follow him when he left the Hightower to go walk around the city. Because of this, he wished to change and prove the men in his father’s army wrong so he asked his father to begin squiring for his 10th name day. He was possibly the worst squire that had blessed the seven kingdoms at first thought he slowly began learning the ropes. He trained with blade, bow, and on horseback every day for an hour each or until his fingers were bloody and he could walk no more. A few moons from his 19th name day he was in a riding party with his father coming back from a hunt when they were ambushed by a dozen thieves and bandits. Aemon led the guards that rode with them fighting back the bastards until the bulk of the ridding party joined forcing the remaining Thieves to flee. Aemon had slain 4 of the bandits and had protected his father from what would have been a fatal arrow to his heart the captain of the southern Hightower fleet was slain in the small battle with a few of his sailors leaving only his first mate that had remained at Old town alive. Aemon was knighted by the knight he served under on their return to Oldtown where he was anointed once more with the oils in the starry sept before being appointed as the new commander of the southern fleet to replacing the man that had so bravely given his life in service to Oldtown and the Reach. Aemon became known as the floating tower in his first years aboard his command vessel The Southern Flame. By his 22nd name day, he had earned the Monique of the Sunset Captain as he often docked during the day and sailed at night to give his crew the advantage if they encountered pirates or hostile vessels. Once he became Lord of Hightower after the death of his father though he gave up his Captain chair for his familial seat of power his love for the sea never left him however as he would make sure to go sail with his old crew at least for a day during the moon cycle. He had to begin his studies once again however to make sure to remember how to properly act once docked and dealing with lordly matters. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Sailing,History ,Art ,Women ,Wine ,Ale ,Traning ,Horse back ridding ,Writing Dislikes Fibbers ,Criminals ,Reapers ,Pirates ,Disloyalty ,Dishonur Weaknesses Used to the ways of the blade and cannon rather than the way of diplomacy. Holds a grudge very easily. Tries to sleep with almost anything that walks on two legs and has breasts if he finds them attractive enough. Overly Stubborn. Category:RP Characters